The goal of the Data Management Core is to provide an integrated data management and statistical consultation platform for the Cores and Projects in this ADRC and to serve as a provider and an end user for the NACC. The data management team receives, stores, catalogues, tracks and integrates all data generated by the Cores and, when appropriate. Projects, in this ADRC and provides expert advice for the statistical analysis of the existing data and for the design of new studies generated from this ADRC. The data management team also maintains a smooth channel of data submission and data checking for the NACC. The data handling goal will be accomplished by using the specifically designed and well established data warehouse system within the Department of Psychiatry. This system provides access to the contributing projects within the ADRC and the related projects within the Department to integrated data acquisition, storage and query capacity. Because the data warehouse is implemented across multiple projects department-wide, it provides for data access not only to data derived by the specific projects and cores within the ADRC but also to data being derived, and previously acquired legacy data, by many related projects within the Department of Psychiatry network. Most routine data management procedures, such as data entry, logical check and data summary report can be performed automatically with this system. Another mission of the Data Management Core is to provide statistical support to the other Cores and the Projects. The statistical analysis of data generating from the Cores and Projects and the experimental design of new pilot projects in this ADRC are supervised by the Core PI, Dr. Xiaodong Luo and the statistician. Dr. James Schmeidler, who have participated in the planning of the studies and will provide ongoing support throughout the execution of the projects.